The Masters of Magick
by dream wind
Summary: being continnued again! finally!Warning alternate coupling,This is EriolSkaura pairing story. WARNING:Eriol is not Sakura's half father! many thinks so only because Sakura's PHYSICAL father shares Clow's soul with Eriol and Clow is definitly not Sakura'
1. Prologue: The prohecy

~ The Masters of Magick~  
  
  
Chapter: Prologue;: The prophecy   
  
AN:^^ yes, this is just a prologue, I still am planning for greater details but I have some ideas more like most ideas and concepts for this Trilogy. This is the result of rereading the LotR again ever since long ago(psst..few years ago).But it will be diferent, but in LotR fantasy style, which many books after 1950's are styled after. and yes, of course what would a romance/action/adventure fic be without some complicated romance? oh yes, unfortunatly there is no elves so, uh you won't see any of those noble creatures in my fic!but who knows? :D thanks to all my previous trilogy reviewers!  
  
WARNING: Do not read this fic,is an ALTERNATE couple fanfic so if you don't like any other coupling then usual E+T or S+S coupling stay well away please. I will delete any flames for I have warned you in the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: The Prophecy   
  
  
  
In a beautifully made castle spun of Crystal and white stones~  
  
A beautiful young woman with clear emerald eyes and light raddish brown hair, sighed and looked out her window. Her view was beautiful, Everything about the place was magickal. The trees, birds, and even the lazy white cat of hers lying on a stone bench seems to be content. But inside the palace she knew, trouble was brewing.For the Royal Mages of the palace are suspecting of the Prophecy of darkness, which has been written back in Star years, the years her kind came just into existance.Nobody knew who wrote it, but it was clearly written in their language.  
  
  
"Iliana! come! father have summoned us! it's something important! hurry up monster~" Iliana didn't take that nick name too kindly, she threw a bun she was eating at her annoying big brother.Her brother dodged it with ease.  
  
"Nyah~ you will never be tall enough to hit me right!" and her brother quickly walked away, incase she she threw the entire tray.  
  
Illiana fumed but walked quickly to where her father would be. She passed, elegantly made huge columns, arches and beautiful magickal gardens to reach the most famous room in her kingdom.The Crystal Throne Room, the entire room was made of the strongst material known, it was the precious clear crystal called 'Light's heart'. Light's Heart crystal shone like heart of brilliant light when struck by sunlight in the morning and in the evening by sunset. It stood out in the centre of the Palace, as it the entire room, including the walls were made of the same material.  
  
"Illiana, please do come in" Her father Thierry Fujitaka Le Isilaris motioned her forward.  
  
(from now on, I am going to use their honorable personal name as it is in their kingdom ^^ so you won't get confused)  
  
  
"Yes, father? did you call me?" Fujitaka nodded, "Sakura, you have noticed the distress of the Royal mages?" Fujitaka called his daughter by their personal names, in ancient language of their ancestors.  
  
"Yes, when I went to look for Yukito and he was distressed, with other mages. He told me that a prophecy that is very ancient, ancient as the stars is showing signs of happening, they were frantically trying to find a counter prohphecy. I was free of lessons that day. So I knew that it had to be the Prophecy of Darkness which is coming faster."  
  
Fujitaka nodded before speaking "They did find a counter prophecy, but that prophecy says that we need to find a special set of magickal cards that was created and specially bequethed to our kindom long ago but been lost. They are searching for the so called candidate to find this card. So far one has been found in Kingdom Fearil, The younger son of King Meriandis Shi Li, Prince Kieran Sayoran Li" he paused for a few seconds before speaking "But the scroll indicates that there is another candidate to be found among the royal family members of three different countries. So every royal family member who has magick are to be tested"  
  
Sakura blinked "That means, me and my brother and who else is being tested?"   
  
Fujitaka looked at his daughter for awhile snd smiled "Princess Sakura Le Isilaris, Prince Touya Le Isilaris, Prince Eriol Fe Isilril"   
  
Sakura blinked,"Prince Eriol? father?"  
  
"Yes, my dear, I believe he is stronger then their entire population of Mages. He is from Niriana, the biggest of all three kingdoms."  
  
"But aren't people scared of him? if he's that strong?"  
  
"Yes, but he is only 12, same age as you, yet it seems that hundreds of years of knowledge are sompressed into his form. I must say msot have said that he knows more about the magickal cards then rest of the candidates do"  
  
Sakura bowed her head trying to remember what Prince Eriol looked like, was it the lone child, with strange violet eyes and dark as midnight black hair? the one she saw sitting alone in a special ball that was held every 4 years by all three kingdoms? She was of course always surrounded by her friends. One could say they would be exact opposite. As is Light to Darkness.  
  
"So when we will be tested?"  
  
"5 days later, in the palace's training ground for magickal battle" Fujitaka replied quietly.  
  
"So be it, father....I hope I won't at least disappoint you" Sakura smiled cheerfully and walked away to her usual spot in royal family's quater's private garden.It was tranquil and quiet even in mid day.  
  
Sakura gently touched the beautifully carved Crystal fountain in the middle, which casted a soft golden glow in the daytime and moonlight glow in night time.She sighed and decided to see her best friend to get her mind of the present news. From a moment a person is born withmagick in any of the three kingdom, they were reveried and seperated from the general mass it didn;t matter what their rank was. You could have been born a daughter to a poor farmer born with magick. All of them were trained carefully at their Royal Magick University, all expenses paid along with a small sum to pay for the family, whom their child was taken away. Such was life of a person gifted with magick, living above all other society ranks apart fromt he royal and nobilities they enjoyed a world where everything they did was seen as normal.  
  
Sakura sometimes longed to see the world and have adventure, like her older brother. But she had to wait at least untill she was 17 years old to go on a trial for 6 months and prove themselves of their abilities and alliance.  
  
Sakura created a globe of glowing energy and a image of a beautiful woman apepared. It was her mother, so beautiful, so many fought for her hand in marriage and she chose her father. She had many objections to her choice but many gave in later to her choice. But she sadly died when she was only 3 years old of a heavy magickal illness.  
  
" Watch me mother, I will make you smile and father too and I will grow taller then Touya, so I could stomp him one day! I miss you so much...even though my memory is small...I still miss you"  
  
Sakura quickly closed the globe when she heard the foot steps coming to the garden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah ha! Cliff hanger! sorry sorry ^^..... Yes things ar set in fantasy settings...make things sound more...more all beautiful?  
  
please this is a prologue, so it's a short chapter.  
  
Dream wind 


	2. A Royal Meeting

~ The Masters of Magick ~  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Royal Meeting  
  
AN: sorry all the fans of EXS fic ^_^......I am tired but needed to finish before people killed me O_o....  
  
Sorry it took long I been so busy Ii barely got more then 4 hours sleep for about a week with whirlwind of irl activities.  
I have brand new language for you, formal langauge,common to all three kingdoms, called "Kioluri Eri Ries" aka "Language of the stars" a little dictionairy at the bottom, I will amke a speerate chapters containing the words and meanings soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Illiana Sakura Le Isilaris as she was named, named after the most famous beauty known in the world from distant time ago. So many wars, grief and sadness were brought by her beauty. They said, but she was true to her husband as always until she died of old age.  
  
Many believed, that Princess Royal Illiana Sakura Le Isilaris was re incarnation of this famous beauty. At the end ofthe year, there would be the famous Ilanda Ball, held every 4 years. She was veryimage of her famously beautiful mother, some will say she will even more prettier then her mother when is older. But none of the trivial matters, mattered to her now, only thing that mattered was the meeting of the candidates for the person to find these magickal cards. She already Knew Prince Li was one of them, but she was slightly unnerved by the thought of meeting the mysterious Prince Eriol Fe Isilril. Sakura held her head up slightly as she heard the trumpet announcing their arrival. First was Prince Kieran Sayoran Li, he had Soft Raddish brown hair, proud face, but yet somewhat still much boyish. He wore color of spring green and gold which matched his face and hair.He blushed furiously red but bowed to her as the manner dictated, Then another boy entered, wearing dull silvergrey and black and a little purple, His eyes were most beautiful in intense violet and his pale face, contrasted greatly with his black hair and moves were elegant and graceful for his age. Sakura nearly blushed but managed to stop it in time, when he came up and kissed her hand fleetingly , showing a deep sign of respect and formality in her kingdom.He mysteriously smiled lightly before going to his allocated seat.  
  
  
Her father smiled at his Heir to the Kingdom, Princess Illiana Sakura Le Isilaris then slowly spoke in pleasant voice " I welcome all the candidates and the representitiives from all three kingdoms, we all have known that this Dark Prophecy would come soon, but a force will stop the darkness if the rightful person is found...so please relax today and the battles begin tomorrow" He cleared his throat and the meals begun.  
  
  
Later in the evening~  
  
Sakura was wlaking on the gardens of west wing, where beautiful fountains made of glass were gathered. When somebody quietly spoke her name rom behind.  
  
"Princess Illiana Le Isilaris, you are walking out late into the night, moon is very fair do you not think so?" Sakura turned to find Prince Eriol standing there, smiling that mysterious smile of his at her. Sakura blushed brightly.   
  
"Yes, Prince Eriol Fe Isilaris, I thank for your gesture at the introduction" Sakura smiled encouraged by his mysterious yet friendly smile. To her suprise he smiled bigger then suddenly he was just slightly smiling again.  
  
"Illian, what name, a name fit for someone beautiful then everyone, most" He spoke carefully, then continued " I believe, My lady knows the story of Lady Illiana and her beloved Prince Llisren?" Sakura nodded, "Good, did you know that Illiana was one of the rare Children of Hope born in this world? her compassion, and her fairness made her famous too, not just for her beauty, all Children of Hope were beautiful, almost like alien, strange beings....There only has been three of such children been born so far" Sakura looked at the prince who seems to know more then he showed.  
  
"Good evening Princess Illiana, please do go and have a rest, tomorrow will be a magickal battle like you have never seen before" He smiled gracefully then walked towards he eastern wing where the guests were located.  
  
  
Sakura stood there for sometime, thinking over his words then as if to agree with herself, she nodded and went to her chamber. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day. At least with his words it certainly sounded so.  
  
  
  
Next day, near noon~  
  
  
Sakura was robed in simple but elegant white and pink dress that came down to her knee and wore a a pair of pants that is worn when she went to hunting or riding. She managed to convince her best friend Lady Kira Tomoyo Fea not to dress her in eleborate dress. She was ready, her staff made of plain gold and beautiful pink Gem in shape of a star sat at the top was inher hand, shimemring with silvery pink magick that was her signature color. All candidates were wearing magnificent clothing, Her brother promptly wearing dark blue and other shades of blue, Prince Li wearing various shades of green and Prince Eriol wearing black and silvergrey. Only small crowd was there, To her rellief and dismay, Head Mage at the Royal University Yukito was there too.  
  
  
He came up, walking gracefully, he greeted his best friend her brother then turned to her.  
  
"How is Princess Illiana? I am sure, we have prepared you well, so far, I have my faithh in you Princess" He smiled, an encouraging smile. Sakura blushed and nearly stuttered, but was able to correct herself in time.  
  
"Uh yes! of course! anyone who have trained under you are proud of your training! I will do my best! of course!" Sakura managed speak out, sounded a little rushed but Yukito smiled still and patted her head.  
  
"Thank you for such a compliment, good luck Princess Illiana" Yukito waved and went back to his chair. Sakura could not help but sigh for the young man with one of the most brilliant mind in her country, she respected him very much.  
  
"Please all attendents sit down and the contestent are to come forward, first two will be The Hige Mage Prince iaren Touya Le Isilaris and Prince Royal Kieren Sayoran Li" The herald announced the names and there was a murmur among the attendents, which was just a small number of people from the university and some wisest from the court  
  
  
Both Princes stared at each other intently, until, Touya initiated the attack, with Prince immediatly blocking the test throw of magick from Touya with a shield formed of lightening. His smile betrayed his over confidence, being already chosen as possible candidate, he claimed there shouldn't be any since it was eons ago that his ancestor made the magickal cards.  
  
Touya smiled and murmured a quick but deadly spell, bot not at full force.  
  
"May the darkness surround you,  
May it overshadow your heart,   
May it, over power you!"  
  
  
Some gasped, some grimaced or were still as ice on a wintery day. Prince Li barely blocked the barrage of shadow element breaking through his shield and knock him from his feet far away. His pride gone, he wasn't mad, he as rather hurt for his ego been dented. He too prepared his own spell, which glowed intense green as he turn to four quaters of the direction calling up the spirits from each as he went, Touya was doing similar except he was only concentrating in one direction. Only few knew the level they going into to do this spell, it was going to be a short one, when the winner will left standing after this spell, would win the match, because elemental spells drained most of the mage's magick.  
  
  
Touya~  
  
"When Spirit shall dawn,  
Comes the revolution of your soul,  
Wings of fate and destiny,  
on it's back, it shall be your fate and destiny!"  
  
  
Li~  
  
"Come, Fire and Water,  
I command you, the opposing forces of the nature,  
Of life, of rage, of truth and of passion,  
Come Wind and Earth,  
I command you, the opposing forces of the nature,  
Of Sky, of calmness,of patience and of darkness!  
"  
  
Touya smiled as Li's face became shocked as the purple form that been shaped came at his four creatures, that's beensummoned at full force, Everyone their eyes away as both power collided into a most brilliant firework of magick. Only the purple form was floating int he place when everyone finally looked again. It was a victory to Touya.  
  
"The winner of the tournement in ...His High Mage Prince iaren Touya Isilaris"  
  
It kept on going untill, Sakura and Eriol came face to face with each other, as the last two left in the tournement.Silence was defeaning. Sakura was nervous, she has seen him fight with Prince Li and her brother with ease.  
  
  
Sakura immediatly understood, his last words from last night. No wonder, Sakura thought grimly, he can defeat both with great ease, then any other mage could have done, was this mysterious prince was what he is?  
  
He was smiling now at her, ignoring the glare he was getting from her brother. What was he then, if not just an Heir Mage Prince?"  
  
  
Sakura smiled uneasily back, She saw his strange magickal circle bloom under him, ashe gahtered the energy sielntly, making him glow bright with dark purple energy, whislt she glowed almost opposite with brilliant silvery pink energy.  
  
  
It was silent then the dead of the night, even more then the deep midnight. It was like shivering in a palce filled tense with magick, like the magickal tower of Erithered in the mythical direction of the north of her kingdom.  
  
  
He smiled then launched his attack first, to her relief, a small dot of shadow then it suddenly shattered into million little blob like shape then formed into a net of shadowy energy laced with purple energy. It was designed to form to trap her magick into a net!  
  
Sakura immediatly struck her staff into the ground, using a spell not used before, only rarely when mage is trying to escape a magickal net.  
  
"Iries, Kiteries, Metwries eo Hweseries!  
E' Fulsawt eyi etheiel eri Wter!"  
  
(lol~ nerver worry it's a made up language, you will see it being repeated, here is the english version of it!)  
  
"Iries, Kiteries, Metwries and Hweseries!  
I command the power of all!"  
  
  
  
It was ancient spell, written in language of stars, she could hear her brother shouting and so was her best friend and others but she felt oddly light and calm, as the power doubled, tripled and went beyond limit and her power over whelmed the dark power of Prince Eriol.  
  
She felt herself fall from the use of the energy, but she felt blissful, knowing she was strongst of all, thus able to protect the world she loves from the dark prophecy, by Iries, she thought to ehrself as she faded out, she will make sure no darkness will taint her kingdom.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Language of Stars  
'Kioluri eri Ries'  
  
Kioluri: Language,Comes fromt he ancient words of  
Ki: Voice, Oluri: Scholar  
Ries:Stars  
Iries: First of the Star Immortal, the guardian of Light of the stars  
Name meaning : Ir: Light , Ries: Stars  
Kiteries: Second of the Star Immortals, the guardian of Voice of the stars  
Name Meaning: Ki: Voice, Te: Sing, Ries :Stars  
Metwries: Third of the Star Immortal, the guardian of Spirit of the stars  
Name Mmeaning: Metw: Spirit, Ries : Stars  
Hweseries: Fourth of the Star Immortals, the guardian of the Love of the stars  
Name: Hwe: Love, Ser: Radiate, Ries : Stars  
E': I  
  
Fulsawt: Command  
coming from ancient words of;  
Ful: Rule  
Sawt: Respect  
Eyi: the  
  
Etheiel: Power  
Coming from the ancient words of;  
Eth:Magick  
Eiel:Lord  
Eri: of  
  
Wter: All  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't kill me please :P this is high fantasy, I am a big fan of all Tolkien's work, and more recent authors alike. Please jsut don't kill me ^^;; for being late.  
  
Dream wind,  
  
ps.pssssttt....what did oyu thinkof the idea of the 'Language of the stars'? 


	3. The beginning of everything

~ The Masters od Magick ~  
  
Chapter 2: The beginning of Everything  
  
  
AN: Everything has a beginning you know O_O;; Well this is the beginning of her quest for the cards over all three kingdoms. Eriol of course watches her :)...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sakura woke up, with most a pounding headache she ever had. She mamanged to prop her self up at her familiar bed. She was nearly knocked out by her best friend's death hug.  
  
" Sakura! you nearly killed your self doing that ancient spell! how can you allow your self to be harmed as such! Oh I made you a dress to give to you to cheer you up. And have nearly finished making dresses for your journey to look for the cards!" She was already crying happily into her night dress.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo...How long was I out for?"  
  
"You were out for 4 days! never do that spell again?"  
  
"I will try not to" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Oh and someone left you this gift at your door" Tomoyo gave her a plain but elegantly carved wooden box.  
  
Sakura smiled tinely then opened the box, it contained a eleboratly decorated book with a Lion face on the cover and a tiny bird head shaped pendent on an necklace. Sakura puzzled over the contents.  
  
Tomoyo looked over the box to see what this mysterious person have left her.  
  
" Re, Sakura Tire wrey sri zret tur!" Tomoyo cried at least a bucketful more of tears.  
( Oh! Sakura Never ever do that again!)  
  
  
Sakura sighed at her best friend. She was wonderful and all but there has been rumors that Tomoyo's mother was in love with the Queen Reshira Nadishiko Le Isilaris beyond friendship, have detasted her father.  
  
" Greisa, Tomoyo vira stifa reti, eri fei E' ior zret..."  
(Thanks Tomoyo please stop crying, of course I can do...")  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A darkened figure,  
  
"So this is beginning everything Firies, it has been spoken since very long ago....Lady Illiana tried to stop the prophecy and ended up dying, how ironic that another Illiana is trying to stop this time too, what does your mind see?"  
  
A soothing voice yet, almost dead spoke "She is to be trained by someone, who knew of what happened in the past, and have prepared those magickal cards which each contains an element which will ultimately defeat the darkness.She is the fourth Child of Hope"  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps...we shall see what happens"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was there, cheering their princess, their salvation for a hope in coming darkness to her journey with her newly found companion of a floating lion, in it's small form.Sakura smiled as she calmed down her friend and her first ever card,whom she did not have to seek rather it came to her, called 'Windy'.It represented element of wind.The little winged lion told her that Windy was the most friendliest of the cards. Sakkura was glad, yet she noticed a figure among the colorful and elegantly dressed crowd in the palace yard. He was tall, he wore dark blue velvet mage's robe, with elegant scrolling decoration in silver and black robe inside, he had piercing blue eyes of ice blue and most intrestingly,he wore a signature hair color of one of the great families, it was soft silver in color, not white blond nor in golden blond but really a silver color. he smiled mysteriously then nodded and blended back to the crowd.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" E' Tyio re iori wesri, Taurean"   
(I need to say something, Taurean)  
  
A tall figure smiled and came into view, one cound't see into his face, for it was shadowed but his black hair and simple but luxurious clothing stood out, Someone of importance.  
  
"I must say, you are very persistant on this"  
  
" I will say so, for myself Taurean, how can one be so fair?"  
  
"They said Lady Illiana of acient days of Wind was famed and will never another be born to be as beautiful as she"  
  
"Well they got it wrong, she is more beautiful"  
  
"You sound obessesive"  
  
"Look, if you think I am, listen to yourself talk about her, you are 'way' obesssive with getting her"  
  
A clear laugh rang out,Like a sound that might have only come from heavenly immortals.  
  
" Yes, you suppose, Can you stop calling me Taurean, that's isn't even my real name"  
  
"But your family used it as your nick name since I can remember"  
  
"That's different"  
  
"Well anyways...is Firies there?"  
  
"You had better be respective, a dark one he maybe, but still a Star Immortal"  
  
"Yes, I know, I know.."  
  
"Look here he comes"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura hummed along as she walked along a silent road with Kerbrus, It was almsot feeling useless or was that nervousness, of someone watching her? She was feeling tense as she put up a protection so no evilness could spy on her. She was the hope of her people and of the three kingdoms, she couldn't give up because just because...she was scared! or nervous. Who was this darkness...what was this darkness..infact..who made this great magickal cards that will help save the three kingdoms? Everyone knew of the origins of the three kingdoms.  
  
Her kingdom, The Iries, the kingdom that have been said to be found by this highest of the star immortals. Her royal blood line is to be said of his blood.Small but blessed kingdom of all three.  
  
Prince Sayoran's Kingdom, The Ries, named after the numerous stars, that can only be seen in this kingdom, and many records in ancient language of stars has been found here.  
  
Prince Eriol's Kingdom, the largest of all of them was called The Ethhwe, for it was an enchanting kingdom, where magick was in each breath of their life, it was like air to them. The kingdom was said to be found by Star Immortal named Ethries, Star Immortal of magick.  
  
All three was uniquely, wonderful in their own way. But the common people lived in happiness, but nobilities, whom which were mostly mages, also the all the royalties who always been magickally gifted, all of them and the academics of the Magickal colleges were worried.She had to thank who ever made these cards, what ever it may needed to get them, was at least a bright hope shining.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Master, you are watching her"  
  
"Yes, of course, this is to be hers alone, I can't be there for her, no matter how much I wish to"  
  
" Of course you mean it well"  
  
"Yes, I hope things go as it was seen thousands of years ago"  
  
"Who knows, Pwiries aren't always most patient loving Star Immortal"  
  
" Yes, I know"  
  
"Let's jsut hope, I hope anyways, if nobody else is willing"  
  
"No, Master, I will always follow your means."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Kerberus, where do you think the next card will be?"  
  
"Ah! that! Sakura it will show up soon, it won't be long, be thankful that you have at least windy to fight what ever it maybe, most cards will be caught by windy"  
  
" I am trusting you, Kerbrus....I have a question"  
  
" Alright, you can ask them, the mighty Kerberus will answer to his best!"  
  
"How come you are small?"  
  
" I am not small! my real form is magnificient fomr, I just need certain cards to change into that form though"  
  
" Really? or are you just making it up?"  
  
" Hey!"  
  
Sakura giggled, but then her magickal senses went alert, that something was nearby, something with magick at least.   
  
"Wait, I feel something...it's green..very green!"  
  
" Watch out Sakura!" Kerbrus shouted, and Sakura dodged it by throwing herself left, then got her self up in time to jump a fast, very fast moving branch, thorny one at that too. Sakura yelled put   
  
"what do I do?"  
  
"Chant this and hold out your little pendent!, repeat after me!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
(AN: I am changing this phrase...I haven't watched it for ages...ages.. :) so and I always never liked it anyways, it sounded it cliched too much anyways, no mean to disrespect CLAMP's creatibility)  
  
"I am the light, I am the one to bind, I call to you, Windy!"  
  
"I am the light, I am the one to bind, I call to you, Windy!"  
  
She struck the windy card she threw in front of her with her transformed little, not so little pendent and brilliant pale blue light spilled out and windy appeared, and Sakura instructed it capture and hold Woody, whilst she tried to capture it back into it's card. Windy immediatly rushed off, expending to gigantic size and dove not far from her self and Kerbrus and many limbs or as Sakura called sprouted to enable Windy to hold onto a massive, leaf covered creature.  
  
"Now Sakura! hold out your 'The Wood' card and repeat after me"  
  
Sakura could only nod.  
  
" I am the one to seal, I shall be the one to master! "  
  
Sakura repeated after Kerbrus. And suddenly Woody disappared into the card, much like when Windy have been struck with her 'wand'.  
  
"Well done Sakura, you got your Woody,even though there is lot more to go"  
  
"Well thanks to you anyways"  
  
"Just repeat those phrases okay, when you summon a card, just attach the name at the end of the summoning phrase"  
  
"Sure! come on! we are tired and a little hungry, since we have walked almost all day"  
  
"Food!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O;; was that okay...sorry for my lateness :).....I have uploaded a little dictionairy. It's strictly mine the Language of stars is mine! if anyone copies, I shall send that person to worst hell they can imagine!*ahem* *calms down*  
  
Dream wind, 


	4. Language of Stars Dictionary

Language of Stars Dictionairy  
  
Copyright: Strictly for the sake of reading my fanfic!  
If you wish to use it, please e-mail me about it! I am not going to blast you, you know O_o;;  
  
Dream wind (Aka Katherina)  
e-mail: meow100@wildmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
From chapter 1  
  
Language of Stars  
'Kioluri eri Ries'  
  
Kioluri: Language,Comes fromt he ancient words of  
Ki: Voice, Oluri: Scholar  
Ries:Stars  
Iries: First of the Star Immortal, the guardian of Light of the stars  
Name meaning : Ir: Light , Ries: Stars  
Kiteries: Second of the Star Immortals, the guardian of Voice of the stars  
Name Meaning: Ki: Voice, Te: Sing, Ries :Stars  
Metwries: Third of the Star Immortal, the guardian of Spirit of the stars  
Name Meaning: Metw: Spirit, Ries : Stars  
Hweseries: Fourth of the Star Immortals, the guardian of the Love of the stars  
Name: Hwe: Love, Ser: Radiate, Ries : Stars  
E': I  
  
Fulsawt: Command  
coming from ancient words of;  
Ful: Rule  
Sawt: Respect  
Eyi: the  
  
Etheiel: Power  
Coming from the ancient words of;  
Eth:Magick  
Eiel:Lord  
Eri: of  
  
Wter: All  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From Chapter 2:The beginning of everything.  
  
Re: Oh!  
  
Tire: Never  
  
Wrey: Ever  
  
Sri: Do  
  
Zret: that  
  
Tur: again  
  
Greisha: Thanks  
from words  
Gre:grateful  
isha:owe  
  
Vira: Please  
  
Stifa: Stop  
  
Reti: Crying  
  
Eri: Of  
  
Fei: Course  
  
E' : I  
  
Ior: Can  
  
Firies: Dark Star  
from words:  
Fir: Dark as in of 'Dark light'  
Ries: Star  
  
Tyio: Need  
  
Ri: to  
  
Iori: Say  
  
Wesri: Something  
  
Ethries: From words  
Eth: Magick  
Ries: Stars  
  
Ethwe:fromt eh words  
Eth: Magick  
Hwe: Love( as in not the romantic kind but a love for things likesomething precious, divine etc) 


	5. What? the Past?

~ The Masters of Magick~  
  
  
Chapter 4 : What? the past?  
  
AN: yup I know I am super busy though! please thank you!   
  
For any reviews at all considering this isn't the most favoured coupling ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura rolled over in her bed at her room at the inn she and Kero stopped last night.She looked at her two cards she had so far, she shook awake Kero who was still asleep.  
  
"Kero, wake up" Kero snorted a little and rolled over.Sakura faultered her head. With devious mischief in her head, she struck her windy card and asked it to take Kero for a ride high in the cold morning air.  
  
Soon she heard Kero screaming and cursing at the Windy card, but since she was Windy's mistress, it kept going for a ride along the quiet cold winds of the high air. Sakura let it be for maybe one more minute, then stopped it. Kero came back in looking rather quiet freezing.  
  
"Sakura! don't you ever do that again! I might have frozen my self to death!" Kero became grumbly, whilst Sakura patted her Windy card, which it glowed gently to her touch.  
  
"Well, I did try to wake you up rather gently you know, since you refused I thought a little surprise might get you going or rather thrilled"  
  
Kero whined "It wasn't thrilling at all! Windy seems to like you a lot so she deviously did at the most coldest in the air too!"  
  
Sakura smiled "Come on, I will buy you a nice little breakfast of your choice" Sakura packed her stuff and Kero followed soon after wards. He felt that it would be a long day.  
  
He sighed and flew after faster after his perhaps future mistress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" E'rieseiel, Metwe " a voice boomed out across empty space that seems to span forever, no one could really tell in the darkness only where stars were your light.  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"Why is there disturbance among my children? there is a great one that is brewing up right now? which of you caused this?"  
  
E'rieseiel coward in the darkness of the space, not knowing how to answer to him  
  
"My lord It seems some of the dark star and dead star and their followers have caused this, the emotions among the children are dark but a shine hopes, with a prophecy Iries cast long ago for his descendent and that prophecy is coming alive"  
  
"I grateful that Iries takes good care of them but I wish for you to guide this fragile hope Iries have cast, all of your must guard that light"  
  
Several beautiful voices like clear glass bell ringing resounded   
  
"Yes of course my lord"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" E'eries!" A voice boomed across a beautifully made hallway, A door quietly opened and a tall young man with black hair but brightly burning silvery eyes came out, carefully looking at the owner of the voice,  
  
"Yes Firies"  
  
"E'eries, what is that keep you in your study practically all day? you aren't watching her all day are you?"  
  
A impossibly beautiful person with silver hair and ice blue eyes appeared, his long floor length hair swirled behind him, as he also trailed a elegantly decorated black silk mage' robe decorated with silver.  
  
"Fortunately that I am, I can keep an eye on the beautiful star shines even in slumber"  
  
"You know that Iries have casted prophecy , a counter Prophecy to be more precise for the Dark Prophecy"  
  
"I am not surprised, Iries is ever a diligent worker to look after the welfare of this place"  
  
Privately Firies himself fancied the Star himself, and still did, he saw her depart from the palace.He found that there is lots of people fancying his Star too, most of them quiet powerful in terms of power.That was a disturbing thought, but he was a Star Immortal, he was ultimate of all things beautiful and graceful, powerful and knowledgeable.  
  
"You your self likes the Star, do you not?"  
  
"In fact that I do,and it is a pleasure to able to see her undetected"  
  
Firies grinned almost predator like, E'eries raised his brows but said nothing and finally shut the door and came over, He may only be a Royal Arch mage, but he was powerful himself, only few had power like he did.Blast or Bless the royal family members, but they were the usually the most powerful in the land.  
  
  
Firies ideally walked away, leaving E'eries feeling stupefied,watched this star immortal walk away a with grace of a wind passing through the trees, deadly carefulness of a predator in each of his steps.What more can get things complicated?Anything that involved even one star immortal guaranteed trouble.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young man paced his chmaber, he sighed and talked to his best friend,  
  
"I wish to much as have chance at getting those cards myself! but my parent forbades it! how can they bare it whilst the creator's descendents just sit here watch others be chosen to use it?"  
  
The other figure which sat near a window balcony, answered calmly, a worried light can be seen in the depths of light amber colored eyes.  
  
" Sayoran, she was chosen, by the prophecy, it doesn't matter if she was of Clow's bloodline or not, Clow saw her as the next most best mistress for his cards and chosen her.We should be lucky that we are blessed with powers and have chance to go against the pending darkness that comes swifter then a raging wind"  
  
"But still! I was the most assured of being chosen! not her!"  
  
Sayoran kept picturing the Heir to the Throne of Iries or rather Heiress.He had to admit she may not be skilled as he was in using and controlling magick but she was definitly pretty, he heard of famed beauty of her mother but people whispered that her daughter was even more beautiful.Tis it maybe truth, but he wasn;t sure he felt that he should have been chosen.  
  
Sayoran was fawned over by many court young ladies, but he prefered that they didn't it was pathetic to see them act like damsel in distress.Truly why can't they be Heir Princess Illiana?Sayoran kicked himself mentally at himself for keep thinking about the princess he was seething about few minutes ago.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura felt tired when she arrived at a small village, people welcomed her, it was good to see that not everyone was panicking about the pending darkness that was coming yet. She recollected what had happened that day, she has collected two cards, Jump and Fly, both very useful. But it took some chasing to catch Jump, though she must say it was a little stupid in someway when it enlarged it self.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Sakura! get ready there is surge of magick nearby area! you felt it also?"  
  
Sakura just nodded and whipped out her little staff out ready to jump into action when a little strange rabbit like creature jumped past, but each jump was incredibly high.  
  
"It's the Jump card! Hurry Sakura! use Woody to contain it! before it gets too large!"  
  
"Yes! sir~!" Sakura grinned and summoned her card.  
  
Woody shot forward and grew upwards so it made a gigantic wooden cage but it broke through Sakura panicked but Kero instructed her to use Windy then to hold on to Jump. It was effective, When it grew itself large to break the wooden cage, it fell over to it's side after few leaps.  
  
Sakura smiled after and hugged Kero, and hugged all her cards as well.  
  
Fly was harder, because it was hard when you had a gigantic bird like creature rushing at you, but thanks to Kero once again captured it using Jump and Woody.  
  
Sakura looke dover her shoulder twice again, she felt if some one was watching her, just a haunch but her magickal senses rang alarm that someone was watching her.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Sakura groaned and rolled over, thinking of the head Royal mage , she grinned but also blushed.Then she remembered that Mysterious guy with silver hair at her departure, Prince Eriol who seemed so gentle yet something dark and lethal seems to lurk within the depths of those intense violet eyes.  
  
'Argh...why can;t guys be all like Gentle Yukito?' Sakura whispered to her self.  
  
"Thinking of Head Royal Mage again?" Kero spoke up in the dark, who must have sensitive hearing.  
  
"Yes, but also that mysterious silver haire guy at our departure and Prine Erio, what is that they are thinking?"  
  
Kero sighed "Did you know another name Prince Llisren's name? he was also called Eriol, it was a name only his relatives and family called but nonthless, but it was name reveried, for Prince Llisren died revenging his beloved's death, it was a name to be given for those parents whom want their sons to grow up, noble hearted and brave..."  
  
Sakura blinked, thinking "It sounds too scary, Lady Illiana was from my kingdom and he was from Prince Eriol's kingdom, here we are as if the history is being repeated"  
  
Kero silently answered with "It seems so, pity Lady Illiana did not have Clow cards to assist her"  
  
Sakura shuddred to think that she was to live Lady Illiana's fate, not her, she will not end up like other children of Hope, she will live long and enjoy her life and drive the evil totally from these lands.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure smiled at Sakura's figure whom was fast falling asleep and pressed his fingers to the mirror he was watching from, to her lovely face and whispered "Good Night my beloved..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~``  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yup so sorry I been working endlessly with a marketing job which in the end I quit! working hours were terrible! ~_~;; so here I am getting to launch the man even into action a small chapter to get things into gear! for this brand new trilogy! oh and any comments will be loved and adored!  
  
Dream wind. 


	6. On an angel's wing

~ The masters of magick ~  
  
chapter 5: On an angel's wing...  
  
:) Yes on an angel's wing. things are going to be very delicate ...  
  
Yes it's 3 guys...and a girl...terrible legacy left behind...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sakura woke up, blinking her eyes when the first ray of sun stretched across the land. Kerbrus was still asleep. Sakura sighed and quietly did her mornig rountin, she had such a disturbing dream, Sakura scratched her head, pondering at the dream that was clearly been purposefully at that created and sent.but, why her?  
  
  
"Kero wake up!" Sakura shouted on top of her lungs to awake Kero who jerked awake, in suprise .  
  
"What Sakura? did something happen? what it's just past morning ray !"  
  
"yes which means others in the place is awake and running around already"  
  
Kero grumbled and flew to the bowl of water to wash his tiny face, another day of the journey but there was still a lot of cards to go, there journey will be very hard. There was terrible legacy left behind with these cards...but he could not remember the legacy.Kero shook his head lightly then quickly let Sakura brush his fur then followed her out for breakfast, something he looked forward to every day .  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah good morning master, how are we feeling today?" a voice asked from the corner of a large chamber luxuriosly stretching out on the large plump cushion.  
  
"Very wonderful, there are works that needs to be done, Star had it easy until now, but the darkness will not let her go ahead quiet easily anymore, I am pretty sure they will try to delay her much as possible.I must get to work"  
  
"Do you need my help Master?"  
  
"It would be nice to have some help"  
  
A large black cat like creature slowly and with full grace followed a black haired young man out the chamber doors, looking rather pleased with his young Master.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" Firies, Eth eri eyi ries trwe Itheri..."  
(" Firies, magick of the stars are moving...")  
  
"E' lor teir zret"  
("I can see that")  
  
  
Both figures then went back to the common language, no use talking in the language of stars which only royalties, a few groups of academic and nobilities used these days. A young man with long silvery hair lounged in a plush chaise lounge, showing total elegance in his posture, even in this relaxed pose.His smooth perfection of a body was shown as he was only wearing wrap around his waist and down.  
  
The other figure just as elegant, but was anxious in his posture as he paced around in circle. Thinking hard, their plan has gone into action soon they will able to see the result, but they knew there will be another trying to intercept their plans.Things were going to be complicated.  
  
"Firies do you have any bright ideas?"  
  
"No, but it depends on the other's interceptions, so I can measure our rival's strength and trying to provent it next time, we must work out a way to detect the rival's magick in any form"  
  
"Good decision, I guess this is a test for our plans, am I right?"  
  
"Yes very much you are right"  
  
"Ah! it should be starting to come into action right now..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! use your fly card! now then use your watery, No turn! TURN!" Kero shouted as he dodged this winged wraith. He had no idea where it came from but it certainly intent on delaying their journey by stealing their precious time.  
  
Sakura barely dodged the wraith, it was far better to fight it on air then on the ground. Even Kero was trying to fight it.  
  
"The call back others and get windy or woody and capture it! NOW!" Kero shouted across as he kept the wraith busy, the attention away whilst Sakura prepared for the final blow.  
  
  
Sakura struck her windy card first and sent it forward which then bind it self around the wraith , changing in size, but when it seemd that the wraith nearly broke through windy's fast binding, a dark purple power shot out and pierced the wraith from all different points, effectively killing the wraith.Sakura watched as it fell then turned into a dark sparkling dust on the ground.Her eyes wondered around her, trying to locate the source of the dark purple power, but even her magickal senses told her there is no trace of that power in nearby vicinity.  
  
"Kero! did you feel that power?"  
  
"Yes I did sense it, but not anymore!" Kero came flying from some distance.  
  
"It was almost like if I felt it before..but then soemtimes I sense wrong magick...I wish my brother was here, he would have located the source faster...since he had way more training then I have.."  
  
Kero patted her head, and smiled "There, there do not worry about that...you will be a great mage at the end of the journey, I can promise you that, if you can become a mistress of the Clow cards, then you will be one of the best for all the time, now does that cheer you up?"  
  
Sakura smiled "Sure t does! for my people I will finish this journey in time no matter what!" Sakura puffed her chest up trying to look tough even with her petite size.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Kero cheered and followed her behind.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! how can that be! Firies did you measure the dark purple power that intercepted?"  
  
"Yes I did indeed, I can not say who's power it is, for it was well concealed, but it has power of darkness, that is controlled tightly. way it works is very verstile, it is versed various schools of magick, so our foe is definitly have power that could match both of our power quiet fairly.And perhaps knows that truth about the past"  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"Yes, legends and Myth only tell partial truth. Especially about Lady Illiana"  
  
"Tell me the part most missed"  
  
"It goes back to the time of first darkness that appeared, which virtually me, also death star came in also, we became a fablous duo in destruction, but someone decided to put stop to it, not immediatly of course, the founder of the Iries casted a legacy to all those have his blood within their blood...will always fight the darkness when it came great...Lady Illiana was determined ever after hearing as a small child, that she had get rid of it totally, forever.She studied madly, people said she was such a prodigy in study of magick...by she was 17 she was the most powerful mage in all three countries, maybe save Prince Llisren, that's how they met, in old days, when they held bi monthly contest, where mages can test their powers and spells, of course strict rules applied.She was famed for beauty..she did not care about finding a prince, but with mutual respect she fell in love later with Prince Llisren Eriol Fe Isilaris, he was also famed enough in beauty but he made up his mind, ever since he laid his eyes for the first time on Lady Illiana...ah yes she was officially a princess but most called her a lady, she was a favourite with her people. They also called her Lady Star...for the entire coutnry of Iries reveried Iries and the Lord, they took in pride of the founder of their country and their rulers who were the descdents of the greatest Star Immortal Iries.Now When she finally came into a fight with me, her power was still great, after fighting almost entire army of death and darkness. But she failed when I unleashed an attack that no mortal could ever cast...as she was dying, Prince Llisren came, he was grieved, but I nearly became a dead star myself when I was suprised with his newly made device or craft, the Clow cards. Somehow he managed to harness elements of this universe and made himself or those he chose the master of the cards. Clow cards? why the name....heh, Clow was once one of the greatst and first mages ever to come into existance....Most thinks she died defending her country from the evil not fighting me...she died much later then most thought, now she was the third child of hope...third one to ever to stand up to an evil like that..but this time..the fourth is another Illiana and the prophecy is coming true too"  
  
  
E'eries sighed, he cast circle again and a slowly a glowing image appeared, showing a scenery both Firies and E'eries looked on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura rested at a tavern and ate with Kero chan at the tavern eatery, she noticed a dark hooded man looking at her from the corner.   
  
"Kero that hooded mad is looking at me from the corner..look carefully"  
  
Kero followed her instructions. saw a hooded man sitting watching from the darkened corner.  
  
"I think he might be another mage and looking at us because there is not a lot of mages in this area, you know what a mean"  
  
Sakura nodded, but couldn't help notice the clothing he wore was still of a fine material despite some wear and a little tear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POV(not telling you who it is!)  
  
I could see her from here, I know she is looking at me suspiciously, but probably pass me off as a fellow mage, well to be sure, I am a mage, but not just an ordnairy one, I followed her, because I was worried about her. Because of the past, I couldn't allow this fragile hope to die away.  
  
I will follow her anywhere, if could, not even Iries could keep me away from her...I believe it was our destiny.  
  
  
End of POV  
  
A pair of intense violet eyes peeked from the darkened hood, and stared at the beautiful maiden and her companion and guardian Kerbrus.A tiny smile can be seen across the pale face, which was half shadowed even in this time of the day.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kero had some bad feeling that something will happen, maybe even worth...Sakura seemed worried about something too, maybe she did have some promonition about today.  
  
"Sakura, you are worried...is there something that is disturbing you?"  
  
"Yes indeed, last night.."  
  
"Was it the dream? maybe you can tell me I can interpret it for you"  
  
"Alright, I believe it was sent by someone, maybe to deterr me from going on to the journey. It started, I was walking in the medow near the palace, I heard someone call my name so of course I turned around to see who it was and it was the guy I saw when we were departing from the palace. He smiled and asked me to come to him for he has something to tell me that was important about the past.I believed him and started to go towards him, as I did he changed, he wasn't wearing a mage's typical robes, but wearing only a dark blue wrap and his silver hair grew, touching the ground.I stopped some distance away as I felt a dark energy radiate off him. His pleasant expression changed to that of a predetory one, and he launched into an attack, thank goodness to the Clow cards, shield came into my defence and bloacked it. He then with a grace of a dragorn flying, leaped on me and pinned me to the ground in a blink, so fast I didn't have the chance to activate the shield card...and...and..."  
  
Kero raised his tiny brows. "And..? did this..this...guy?"  
  
Sakura trembled a bit then shook her head defiantly to her self then answered " He gave a me a passionate kiss, saying that he will have me and will stop the entire world to do so..I believe he wanted to stop the Clow cards, all of them coming together, so if he has me in his grip I might not able to go on the journey, then he just disappeared"  
  
Kero had a goldfish expression on his face, then deeply frawned, who could this guy be? why can't he remember the past? what happened to his past master's beloved and the master himself?why?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Okay sorry lack of update :) I have a writer's block~  
  
:) uh ~_~;; what else can I say? it may get dark this fic..though..more serious then the last trilogy if this becomes a trilogy that is.  
  
dream wind. 


	7. back in the Ancient days

~The Masters of Magick~  
  
Chapter 7: back in Ancient days..  
  
Note: I do not own CCS ^^ please do not sue me I am only a poor student ^^  
  
Author's note: Sorry for not updating for the longest! I had author's block and distressing events in my life. But here I present you a brand new chapter ^^. Oh yes I had a big disaster of loosing all the fics on my C drive!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kero and Sakura walked in silence after leaving the inn. Time for reflection for both of them, for a lot ..of things.  
  
" Kero, may I ask a question?" Sakura broke the silence after what seemed like 3 hours or more.  
  
" Yes, Go on, let mighty Kero answer it!" and Kero puffed out his tiny chest and flexed his wings.  
  
" How old are you?"  
  
" Is that all?"  
  
" yeah, really how old are you?"  
  
" Oh I was created back in beginning ancient days of fire. My master Clow, whom created these cards made me guardian to his creations."  
  
Sakura tilted her lovely head to the side,  
  
" Ancient days of fire? that's like..let me see each era is three thousand sun years. current era is of Sky, last one was of Ancient days of Earth, Ancient days of Water..then you are almost 10,000 sun years old!"  
  
Kero smiled proudly.  
  
" Yup! only few hunded years after the first Lady Illiana died. towards the end of Ancient days of Wind the first era for the at the beginning your kind came into existance." Kero explained.  
  
"Then inthe books of Ancient days, it is recorded that there was another era before the Ancient days of wind."  
  
"Oh! that era! the Ancient days of Stars, your kind did nott exist I am afraid, I was a just a shapeless spirit back then, summoned by Clow to do his biddings, whom I respect very much. He created me in this form at the beginning of Ancient days of Fire"  
  
"Was it grand back then?"  
  
" Yes it was, though some of the star immortals start getting worried about the Dark star and Dead Star."  
  
" Why? aren't day born to be a fabulous duo of destruction? to end what once was created? in an endless circle of creation and destruction?"  
  
Kero paused, trying make it easier for Sakura to understand the position of those two star immortals.  
  
" They were let's say also greedy..that's the best I can describe...They would never let something they wanted end..."  
  
Sakura raised her eye brows,  
  
" That sounds scary.."  
  
" It is...you should be weary of them..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young man of dark grey hair that was color of ashes and it's eyes of burning amber. It seemd like if things all melded and became one in those eyes, swirling of most intense of emotions resided.  
  
" Firies, Do you think our next plan will work? we are having some complications we did not anticipate at all..."  
  
" It's the damned prophecy Iries cast long ago..."  
  
Another young man with long, long silvery hair and ice blue eyes said as he watched Sakura and Kero proceed.  
  
" After all we are Dead Star and Dark Star...."  
  
Two figures grinned widely, both lovely figures of perfection and graceful like none other.  
  
" But we must watch out for the past, past as you know will come back."  
  
" Indeed of course..but not many knows that...but bythe way who is that small creature next to Princess Illiana?"  
  
" Oh I think he is one of the spirits that was summoned by a mage to serve him..."  
  
" But then why is he helping her? was perhaps his master is the one who created those stupid cards?"  
  
" Aye, my dear friend, don't call it stupid...first of all it has power to stand up to us and our magick and it's probabaly been all cast by the counter prophecy."  
  
The figure with dark grey hair pouted,  
  
" Then, let it be, we will have let the plan flow and change according to the situation."  
  
"As they come...."  
  
the young man with silvery hair echoed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Master, you are getting worried with return of the past?" A deep voice asked to a young figure ext to him.  
  
" Of course, Spinel, the history back at that time was not a simple revenge and death story...it goes lot mroe deeper and more twisted and out of it Lady Illiana was the most innocent of it all. My the stars forbid if the those things get discovered."  
  
A figure swathed in black and dark purple cloak answered back, with a gleam of intense violet eyes seen in the shadowed hood. And next to a large black cat walked with him with a large butterfly wings on it's back.  
  
" History that is so twisted even sometimes I wonder how it got twisted and gotten deeper then death."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was feeling good, not log ago she had captured a flower card and fight card.  
  
Flowre was easy to capture, but she ended up dancing with it for almost an hour until Kero distracted it and she had a chance to capture it.  
  
Fight card was a different story,  
  
[Flash back]  
  
" AARGH! that hurt! Kero what do I do?!" Sakura shouted, dodging it as she ran from it with jump card.  
  
" Only way to do it is...defeat it!"  
  
" What! are you saying?!?! oh my stars.."  
  
With some quick thinking she grabbed her fly card and also summoned windy to become a bonding that will make the fight card subdued enough for her to capture.  
  
It took sometime before the fight card gave up the fight let her capture it, but she had many scratches and cuts by the end of it.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
Sakura carefully nursed her cuts and bruises with some herbs Kero managed to obtain.  
  
" That..OUCH! becareful Kero..." Sakura winced as he treated one of themany or raher numerous cuts on her leg.  
  
"Come on Sakura! you will have to be trong, it's all good a practice for some possible future troubles that may come on the way."  
  
Sakura muled over some of her pains, using her magick to block the pain much as possible at elast enableher to walk without falling over in pain.  
  
Another day was going into late afternoon, to think about it, it took them several hours to subdue the fight card! Sakura sighed and walked on, finding some food for the night as they sat up a camp in a nearby forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ti Ethries, Eriti E' op.."  
  
(May Ethries, Bless us...")  
  
note* Ethries of Star immortal of magick, founder of Prince Eriol's kingdom"  
  
a voice whispered to the night sky above him. Throwing his head back, Eriol let the magick of the night sky fill his senses. He smiled about something before heading back into his chambers as the stars began rising.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took forever! because ahem as oyu know I lost all my nearly finished chapter along with all other fics :( have a lovely read! and thank you for waiting for so long!  
  
Dream wind. 


	8. The deep story : part1

~The masters of magick~  
  
chapter 8: The deep story part 1  
  
A.note: just a little history, of the incident involving Lady Illiana the first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's no time for us,   
  
There's no place for us,   
  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back Ancient days of Wind~  
  
"Illiana!" a melodious voice called out a name, soon a beautiful raddish brown haired young woman appeared in the moonlit garden.  
  
"Ah, you are here, indeed, do you know what you risk by coming in here?" the young woman asked the other figure, who first have called out to her.  
  
"Well yes, but are you sure you are ready for tomorrow? the biggest one in last 4 years I heard they say...and there is a prince from Ethries's kingdom that is hailed as one of the strongest to be seen in a time of 4 generations or more."  
  
Illiana nodded,  
  
"I am aware of that, but there has been reports of destruction caused by the DeadStar and DarkStar recently on the border of our ocuntry.."  
  
"You are so dedicated to your aim, sometimes though I wonder if they knew something, royal mages council are not trying to panick people"  
  
"But what would you have to worry about? you are a Star Immortal and what ever they do, they can't destroy you...but my people will suffer the most.."  
  
The other figure smiled silently, it turned it's face towards the bright moonlight, showing a unearthly beautiful face of delicate yet strong, with matching luminious white hair that reached the ankle and wearing a simple tunic of white and few accesories.Then finally looked at his hands,  
  
"Well you are my descedent, there is no way they can destroy my kingdom at least..this beautiful place I found for my descendents...because of a counter spell I cast in the beginning acts a iron gate against them....just like the bright gate to the core of this universe..."  
  
Illiana smiled rather tiredly as the figure stretched out and stroked Illana's face lovingly,  
  
"Though it is ill fated for a Star Immortal to fall in love with his own descendent..I can not help this feeling..."  
  
"I am just a mere mortal who has been taught by a Star Immortal...I do not think I am worthy of such emotions beyond teacher and student.."   
  
Illiana tried to gently take a step back, when the other figure grabbed her delicate arm,  
  
"Iries!"  
  
"I can not stop my feelings, even Star Imortals have emotions....and through out our time together, from that of teacher to student to that of love it has evolved over time like I have seen these three kingdoms grow or fall."  
  
He gently dragged her closer and laid his lips on hers,  
  
"Iri...mppph.."  
  
Illiana gave up and let him take her over, now aged 18, She was old enough, her feelings use to be of awe but also perhaps first crush but later it developed into just being teacher and student ...Illiana wasn't so sure anymore. Two lovers let go of their inhabitations and let things flow inthe moonlit garden, perhaps was this really what suppose to happen.Illiana hoped it was, to fall in love with the highest of Star Immortals Iries. The most beautiful and wisest and dedicated of the Star Immortals...he was beyond unearthly presence.  
  
Next Day~  
  
Musical instruments that was akin to that of present wind trumpet blew the start of the greatest tournement in 4 years,  
  
"Here is the Heir crown princess Illiana Yina Le Isilaris!" the announcer announced his kingdom's heir princess, whoo stepped out with intense spring green clothing, simple and elegant.  
  
"Here is Heir mage Prince Llisren Fe Isilril!" the announcer also read out and a young man stepped out into the magickally protected courtyard, he had black hair and had most mysterious violet eyes and pale face. He was dressed in black and a small amount of silver on his simple robe for a crown or heir to a kingdom.  
  
Silence fell as the small number of people watched, mainly by mages and nobles.The power electrifies between them, whilst the princess glared at her opponent, prince Eriol smiled lightly, not and arrogantly but in being polite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, most legends believed by most is that she died of old age, a faithful wife and a happy ending after all...but that is a complete lie..a total lie." a silkened voice said in the dark as the figure who spoke told the other figure, whow as reclining languidly in a chaise lounge.  
  
"But even I know history is appearing again, unlike the saying..'past is past' this past won't rest, it's coming back to us all again..."  
  
"How true"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Both fought ferociously, with both in skills and determination and power matching. Various magick blazed across the courtyard, many witnessed spells not used for generations and new spells.But in one sheer will Princess Illiana pushed the opponent with biggest burst of pwoer and finally ending the competition.  
  
She was happy to be declared as the winner and seeing her people cheer her in sincerity.She will do anything to save them, this beautiful kingdom of her familly and...her lover.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah Princess Illiana, please wait." a voie called out from behind her.  
  
Illiana turned around to see the prince,  
  
"Is something wrong, Prince Llisren?"  
  
"No, not really, but I wish to say that you were the best opponent I had in years I hope we can work together in the future."  
  
Illana smiled ,  
  
"It would be great, all three kingdoms able to work together."  
  
Prince smiled and left her with a kiss to her hand and left the princess rather speechless.Just stared at the retreating figure down hall untill in totally disappeared.  
  
"Well this is ging to be interesting..." Illiana murmured to herself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Prince Llisren amused at least somehow greateful that Princess Illiana did not fall at his feet. He hated those court ladies who thought they were in high opinions of him, when he was just being polite.Life was such but they did not lie when they said that Princess Illiana was most beautiful in all known world, she was 18 but was beautiful beyond the word itself.It was him who's heart thumped almost out of his chest when he finally came out on the courtyard.  
  
He sighed and returned to his work on his desk, he had to practise and promised himself to win tis highly skilled mage heir princess one day.If not they are together, but then he kicked himself mentally, you only met her today and alerady thinks that she will be your picture?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Much later, same day at night~  
  
"Ah I saw it from the stars that you have been the victor." Iries said as he greeted his lover who smiled and ran to him and almost make him stumble from the impact of her hugging him tightly.  
  
"Yes, all thanks to you." Illiana said it joyously and Iries laughed, in his ever so glorious and melodious voice.  
  
'It's all because you been a special one since your birth but..." he smiled down at much shorter figure.  
  
"I feel though the prophecy is creeping along with re appearance of the Dark Duo...I just feel that we are loosing our time, a timeof wonderful peace."Iries finished.  
  
Illiana loked a little down cast at the coming darkness, but silently leaned against Iries and murmured,  
  
"It just seems that there is no time for us..just like that."  
  
"You are right my beloved."  
  
Iries looked down at her worriedly in his clear blue eyes, just like if sunlight broke through the skies or the burning blue fire of the stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was curiously watching the silence card trying to not to make any noise in approaching it to trap it, it was one of the hardest to fight finally gave up and used a silence spell to stop her self from making tiniest noise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well master, do you think so?"  
  
"There is no mistake in recognising a past returning, but it's going to be be different I made sure of it...my cards were labours of my love for her and Iries's ever dedication to save us."  
  
The black cat like creature smiled,  
  
"You too are dedicated as well."  
  
Eriol nodded,  
  
"I lived for her and this time I shall and we will not have to seperate ever again with this...undeniable pain and patience."  
  
"You have suffered enough my master, surely this time it can not be so bad."  
  
"Maybe Spinel, but then noone knows, about our destiny anymore, not even the Destruction Duo."  
  
"Master, you maybe interested in what I found..." another voice, sounding a a little more cheery then two solemn voices heard before.  
  
"What is Ruby?is there something about the past I don't know of?"  
  
The other human like figure nodded,  
  
"Yup there is, Iries the highest immortal was her lover before she met Llisren."  
  
Eriol raised his eye brows,  
  
"I thought it was ill fated, but Illiana could not deny her own feelings aas well, but Iries gave her the freedom when he saw that Illiana and Llisren were in love , head over heels with each other. I think it pained him but he hardly voiced it.poor Iries, in my opinion."  
  
The new comer continued on,  
  
"Well that is all I have, where abouts Lady Sakura is not known yet, we are havignharder time since distance is greater or there is an interference of sort.from outside."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well that was a lot of time to capture this card.." Sakura muttered,  
  
"Come on Sakura! I am hungry" Kero whined and earning a death glare from Sakura instead.  
  
"Patience Kero, Patience. Shouldn't the almighty Kerbrus have some patience?"  
  
"well it took me alot of strength fly silently..."  
  
Sakura grinned and replied back tersly,  
  
"Well I am just 12 years old princess turning 13 in a matter of two weeks."  
  
"Wah! do we get any sweet treats on your birthday?"  
  
Kero asked hopefully,  
  
"Well if we are near a settlemetn at that time yes I may request something special on your behalf."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ha ha there! it didn't take as long since I am finally on holiday! I will soon update my other fics too ^^.  
  
Dream wind, 


End file.
